Second Chances
by dmr131313
Summary: Dylan, a guy who loves My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, gets a Second Chance at life when a horrible accident happens to him. He soon realizes that he didn't just get a second chance at life. Genre: Romance for later chapters. Rating: T for language.
1. Intro

To all who came from my other stories, 'Waking up away from home' 'The transformation of my soul' and 'The girl in the forest'. Welcome to my new (and hopefully very improved) fan fiction! To all others, same for you.

Now I got this idea last night, it was to make a more serious fan fiction, my others were just time passers but now that I got better at writing (well typing) and storytelling I wanted to make a serious one. I will gladly take suggestions in PMs, and if you have an OC you would like to be put in, I would need to know quite a bit about him/her.

Now Like the other stories this is going to be HiE (Human in Equestia). So far only I will be going in, but if anyone would like to go in with me, feel free to send a human OC in a PM.

Note this is going to be Romance, just a heads up. Now here is the list on how I would like OCs to be sent

(Start)

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Type (Pegasus, Earth, and Unicorn):

Coat color:

Mane style/color:

Tail style/color:

Cutie Mark:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Paired with:

Type of pairing (Relationship, friends, neighbors, work buddy, etc.):

(End)

You don't have to be paired up with anypony of you don't want to, and if you want to be paired with another OC, then I will have to talk to the owner of that OC to see if it's okay with him/her.

One last thing, every OC who wants to have a Relationship with another pony/OC will first start out as friends, or not knowing each other. The bond between them will gradually grow throughout the chapters.

And just another heads up, I will not be an OC that can be paired with since I already have an idea on who I want to be paired with.

**(UPDATE) **sorry for everypony that didn't get in, I already have more than enough OCs (7 including me) I don't think I will be able to fit enough OCs in there if there was more

Anyway I hope you all will like the story, catch you next chapter (in a week, give or take).


	2. Prophecy

Slowly opening his eyes, Dylan wakes up in the morning. Dylan checked his phone to see what time it was, 10:46 AM, Dec 29th, Saturday. It was his birthday today, he's turning 17.

Dylan rubbed his eyes and picks up his glasses putting them on. He walked into his living room, he moved out into an apartment just last week. Hearing a knock at the door Dylan walked over to answer it.

Dylan opened the door and saw his 13 year old younger brother, Conner, Conner had his hair dyed red and there was some parts a bit white because he has albinism. His eyes were a pinkish-red. Conner's right hand had gauze around it because of an accident that happened with an M-80 firework.

Dylan said to his little brother "Conner what are you doing here?"

As Dylan heard tire screeches Conner responded "Mom said I had to come hang out with you for the day."

Gesturing Conner to come in Dylan said "Well obvious you aren't going home now that Mom left already."

As Conner walked inside, Dylan closed the door behind him. Conner walked over to the TV and turned it on. Dylan heard the TV announcer say _"Next up on our cartoon line up is My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic."_

Dylan had an idea and walked into the closet and pulled out his Fender FA-100 Acoustic-Electric guitar. Dylan always had a passion for music, he had the guitar since he was 13 and practice playing it ever since.

As the show came on Dylan started playing along to the theme song. A few seconds in Conner turned around to see Dylan play the guitar. Conner, not knowing that his older brother could play the guitar, asked "How did you learn to do that?"

Dylan smiled at him and said "Years of practice."

Conner smiled back and continued watching the TV. Dylan heard another knock at the door; he put his guitar down and he walked over to it and opened it.

He saw his friend Ben, Ben is just a year older then Dylan. Ben had brown hair and a skateboard in his hand. Dylan said "Hey Ben."

"Hey Dylan, happy birthday. What are you gonna do for your birthday?" Ben responded.

Dylan shrugged, "I don't know, maybe just hang around the park, skateboard for a bit."

"What, no cake? You can't have a birthday without cake."

"What if I don't want cake?"

"Dylan, the way I've seen you eat cake, it's obvious you're going to want a cake."

"You got me there." Dylan agreed, and felt his phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and looked at it, _"Happy birthday meet me at the diner for lunch."_ It was from his friend Andy.

Andy had Red hair, he and Dylan met a few years ago, and Andy was 6 years older than Dylan. He looked up at Ben and said "Andy wants us to go to the diner for lunch."

"Alright," Ben responded "let's go."

Dylan walked into his bedroom and grabbed his wallet and skateboard. He walked back out and said to his brother "Come on Conner, we are going to the diner."

Conner turned off the TV and looked at his older brother. "How am I supposed to get there?" he asked

Dylan thought about the question, he then asked "Can you skateboard?"

"Yeah, I can, why?" Conner said in confusion.

Dylan walked into the closet and pulled out and old skateboard, Dylan hasn't used it in a couple months so it's still can be used. Dylan handed it to Conner. Ben Conner and Dylan all headed outside and started skating to the diner, Dylan and Ben in the streets with Conner on the sidewalk.

**Place: Equestria, Canterlot Castle**

Celestia entered her horn to unlock a secret door, Celestia and her younger sister, Luna, along with 2 guards walked into the room that was opened. They both looked at the glass panels that showed events of a prophecy, there were 5 panels. One showed a new monster awakening, another, the monster destroying Equestria, the next was the monster defeating the Elements of Harmony.

The fourth panel showed 6 ponies, 4 of which who came from another world, from another form. The last one showed the monster defeated by those new 6 ponies.

Luna asked her older sister "What if the prophecy doesn't come true? What if Equestria is destroyed?"

Celestia looked at Luna and said "Don't worry Luna, Equestria will be safe. I also got the 4 from the other world coming."

Celestia told the 2 guards that the ponies will be arriving in the Everfree Forest. The guards nodded and ran off.


	3. Hospital

Andy was sitting outside the diner; he saw Ben, Dylan, and Conner riding. As Dylan was looking around for Andy, Dylan didn't realize where he was skateboarding and his front wheel hit a pebble. Dylan flew forward and his skateboard went backwards, he landed on his knee and yelled out "Ah fuck! I think I just shattered my knee cap!"

Andy got up and started running over to Dylan, as Conner got off the board and started running too. Ben got off his skateboard but then tripped shortly afterwards. As Dylan's board flew underneath Ben, the grip tape, being sandpaper, scrapped across half of Ben's leg, his leg now bleeding, not being to walk from the pain.

Andy instead ran over to Ben and Conner to his older brother. They all heard a car engine, the engine got louder and louder. Andy and Conner saw where the car was, right in front of them, the car then hit them.

**Place: unknown, time: unknown**

Dylan slowly woke up, not being able to move, or open his eyes, being too weak at the time. He heard a strange noise, like horses walking on tile. Dylan overheard a conversation.

A female voice said "How are they doing?"

With a male voice responding "Two have broken ribs, one has a broken leg, and the last, a bad gash."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"We need to wait a few weeks or months for them to get there strength up before we bring her in to help."

Dylan thought the female voice sounded familiar, _**"that sounds like nurse Red Heart, from the show"**_ he thought. He soon fell back asleep.

_Few weeks later_

Conner was the first to wake up, he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room; on either side of him were green curtains. In front of him was a door; right next to him was some machine with cords hooked up to him. The machine was a heart monitor.

Conner followed the cord from the machine and it went under the blanket, with a little pain Conner moved the blanket and saw that instead of his shirt or even his peachy colored skin, it was fur. It looked like the same color as Twilight's fur but a little darker.

He saw a tail hanging off to the side, halved out with red and light-gray. He moved his right hand in front of his face and didn't see it, he saw a hoof, and it wasn't covered in gauze like it normally was.

The others started waking up too, each seeing how they looked.

Ben had a dark grey coat, with a black with red tip tail and mane.

Andy's coat was white with a red mane and tail.

Dylan seeing he had a white coat and dirty blonde mane and tail.

The 4 of them started wondering what has happened to them and where they are. A doctor came in and noticed the group awake, he said "I'm glad to see you are all are up, now I brought somepony to help with your wounds and bones."

Dylan thought_** "Some, pony? We have to be in Equestria, what other places would say that, but we can't really be in Equestria, can we?"**_

As the doctor moved out of the way, the lavender unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, walked into the room. She looked at the clipboard that the doctor was holding. She said "2 sprained ribs, a broken leg, and a scrapped leg? That's gonna be easy."

Twilight walked over to Andy, Twilight's horn started to glow, a few seconds later she stopped. She walked over to Conner and her horn did the same thing. Twilight then walked over to Ben, her horn started to glow then stopped a second later, she then removed the gauze around Ben's leg, the scrape not there anymore.

Twilight lastly walked over to Dylan, her horn started glowing once more, after a minute it stopped. Dylan was able to bend his leg again. Twilight walked back to the door and looked back at the group. Before leaving she said "I hope you all have a wonderful day." She left soon afterwards.

The doctor said to them before leaving "You are all free to go."

As the doctor left the 4 of them unattached themselves from the heart monitors and got up. Conner still had some trouble with his right hand, well now right hoof. They all saw each other; Ben was a Pegasus, Andy a Unicorn, and Conner being a Pegasus too. Dylan was the only Earth pony.

All of them were blank flanks except for Andy, who had a paint brush on a canvas as a Cutie Mark

Conner was the first to speak up, "Alright, where do you think we are?"

Dylan responded "Well, considering we're ponies, the doctor said 'everypony' and Twilight Sparkle, that only leaves me to believe that we are in Equestria."

Andy replied "What do you mean we're in Equestria, that's only a show."

Dylan said back "Well we can't be dead, we're all here. Let's just get out of this hospital."

The rest agreed and they walked out of the hospital, Conner having a bit of trouble because of his hoof. When they got outside they saw Twilight again, talking to her friends, the rest of the Elements of Harmony.


	4. Sleeping Arrangements

Twilight noticed the 4 of them standing there; she said "You're the four ponies I just healed in the hospital right?"

The group nodded still confused on how this is at all real.

"Well, let me introduce myself, my name is Twilight Sparkle. These ponies are my friends," gesturing to each one as she said their names "Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy." Fluttershy was backed away a bit. Fluttershy was a bit shy because of the new ponies.

Dylan started off by saying, "Well my name's Dylan and these are my friends."

Ben said "Shadow Dash."

Andy replied "Andy Rust."

Conner responded saying "Astral Wings."

Dylan and Andy were surprised that Conner and Ben thought up names for themselves. While Conner and Ben were surprised that Dylan and Andy didn't.

Twilight asked "What happened that you ended up in the hospital?"

With the others not knowing what to say Dylan spoke up, "We were heading somewhere when we got hit by something, I don't remember where we were going."

Applejack then said "Where did y'all live before you get injured?"

The rest still not knowing how to respond Dylan spoke up again "We lived in Fillydelphia, we wanted some excitement so we ventured out of the town, I'm guessing that's when we got hit and brought to the hospital."

Twilight responded "Fillydelphia is a long way away; you must not have any place to stay."

Applejack said "I have an extra bed one of y'all can sleep on."

Rarity chimed in "And I have spare room too."

Pinkie Pie joined the conversation "I'm pretty sure the Cakes won't mind you use their guest bedroom!"

After a few more seconds nopony else said anything about an extra room, so Twilight said "But that only covers 3 of you, one won't have a place to sleep."

Dylan looked at his younger brother, "I'm pretty sure Astral won't mind sharing a bed with me, will ya?"

Conner, well now, Astral, replied "Of course not."

Andy said "I'll go with Rarity."

Shadow replied "Guess I'll bunk with Pinkie Pie."

Applejack said "Guess that leaves you two with me at the orchard, follow me and I'll show you your sleeping area."

They all went back to their homes, Astral and Dylan following Applejack, Shadow following Pinkie Pie, and Andy following Rarity.

**Place: Sugarcube Corner**

Shadow Dash and Pinkie Pie arrived at Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie, after finding them, asked Mr. and Mrs. Cake, "Can my new friend Shadow Dash stay here in the guest bedroom, he came from Fillydelphia and he doesn't have any place to stay so can he? Huh, can he?"

The Cakes looked at each other for a moment then looked back at Pinkie. Mr. Cake said "Sure he can."

Mrs. Cake then looked at Shadow, "You just have to be quiet at night, because Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake is in the room next to you."

Shadow Dash nodded and said "Alright."

**Place: Carousel Boutique**

Rarity let Andy inside to the Carousel Boutique. Rarity gave Andy a tour of the entire building, her bedroom, his bedroom, Sweeties Belles bedroom when she sleeps there. They both went back to the living room.

Rarity got a little curious and asked "So what did you do to get your Cutie Mark?"

Andy looked back at his Cutie Mark then back at Rarity; he always loved to draw and paint and got pretty good at it. He had to think fast, he replied back to her "Oh, when I was younger I always liked drawing and painting, my drawings got good so I decided when I grow up I would be an artist and it appeared."

"Oh is that so darling? Could you show me some of your work?"

Andy didn't know what to do, he can't hold a brush or pencil with his hooves, and he doesn't know how to use his horn. Andy didn't want to lie so he said "I would but I don't have something to draw on or draw with."

Rarity used her magic to pull out a pencil and some paper. With the pencil and paper lying down on the counter Andy had no idea on what to do. He tried thinking of a way of holding the pencil with his hoof, he envisioned himself holding it, which then made the pencil glow and start to float.

Andy was a bit confused; he then envisioned the pencil drawing what he wanted to be drawn. Andy started drawing the boutique. When he finished he showed Rarity.

Rarity was fascinated she said "You captured the exterior of the boutique perfectly!"

**Place: Sweet Apple Acres**

Astral Wings, Dylan, and Applejack arrived at Sweet Apple Acres. Astral and Dylan were given a tour of the barn and met the Apples, Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, and Applebloom. Noticing they were 'Blank-Flanks' Applebloom asked Astral and Dylan "Would you two like to join our club"

Astral and Dylan looked at each other then back at Applebloom, Dylan, knowing what Applebloom meant, asked "What's the club about?"

"Me and my friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, are trying to find our Cutie Marks as fast as possible; we're the Cutie Mark Crusaders"

Astral responded "I'll think about it."

Dylan replied "Why do you want your Cutie Marks as fast as possible? Don't you know you get it when it's time?"

"Yeah, we know, but the sooner we find out our special talents the sooner we will stop getting made fun of."

"Well the way I heard about my friend getting his, is that when he decided he wanted to be an artist when he grew up it came. So it might not be about what you do, but it might be about when you choose to do something you like. I've seen, if I can remember the names, Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, and Applejack, they all have Apple related Cutie Marks, so if you decide to do something for the Apple farm then you may get your Cutie Mark. Make sense?"

After a few seconds Applebloom responded "Yeah, I think so… Anyway I have to go back to the Crusader clubhouse, Bye." She ran off.

Dylan thought _**"Good because I have no idea what half of I just said meant."**_

**Place: Canterlot Castle**

As Celestia lowered the sun to make way for the moon her younger sister asked "Are these the correct ones?"

"Yes little sis, they are."

"Do they need be trained? Get ready for the attack?"

"Relax my dear Luna, there are still months before the attack happens. These ponies will be ready by the time that happens."

Luna went to go raise the moon but still couldn't get the thought of the monster destroying all of Equestia.


	5. Chapter 5

As Celestias sun rose in the morning the roosters did their Cock-a-doodle-dos. The roosters woke up Applejack and Big Macintosh; they ate their breakfast then went to work, Applejack bucking apple trees and Big Mac plowing fields.

Dylan opened his eyes slowly seeing the sun from behind the window first; he shielded his burning eyes with his hooves and rolled off the bed. "Ow." He said after landing.

After getting up and brushing himself off Dylan walked outside, he told Applejack as he walked by her "I'm gonna go look around the town."

"Alrighty." She responded bucking the tree again.

**Place: Carousel Boutique**

About half an hour after Dylan left the orchard Andy slowly started waking up; he rubbed his eyes, he used his magic to levitate a book he was given the previous night, and it was a blank book. Andy would use the book for whenever he wanted to do some drawing. He had a couple of pages filled out already; he went to the last page to continue on his personal drawing.

On the last page of the book was half a picture of Rarity, Andy always had a crush on her back on Earth. Andy would try his hardest not to mess up on the picture, he took his time on this one. Rarity so far looked like she was doing a small pose in front of a camera, and there was a small heart next to her.

As Andy finished another small portion of Rarity he closed the book and put it down. He left his room, he saw Rarity working on a dress, and he said to her "I just wanted you to know that I will be checking at the town."

Rarity responded saying "Alright darling."

Andy walked out of the boutique. After a few minutes of walking he saw Dylan, Andy trotted up to him and said "Hey Dylan."

Dylan looked at Andy and said "Hey Andy, how was it at the boutique?"

"It was fine." Andy realized Dylan was by himself "So Dylan, where is Conner- I mean 'Astral'?"

"As far as I know, Astral is still sleeping."

"Aren't you worried about him being by himself, running around?"

"Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo," Dylan started naming "they are all like 9, and they've been bungee jumping, paragliding, they're running around doing dangerous stuff, I'm pretty sure Astral won't do things like that."

"Alright if you say so… Anyway where you heading to?"

"I don't know, thinking about going to Sugarcube Corner, you?"

"Same here got nothing better to do so why not enjoy a cupcake."

**Place: Sweet Apple Acres**

Astral Wings woke up and got out of bed, his right front hoof feeling bit better than usual. Not seeing Big Mac, Applejack, or Applebloom, Astral walked out of the orchard and started to wonder towards Ponyville.

**Place: Sugarcube Corner**

Andy and Dylan walked into Sugarcube Corner; they were met by their friend Shadow Dash. Shadow said "Welcome to Sugarcube Corner, what can I get for you, on the house."

Andy and Dylan looked at each other then back at Shadow, Dylan took a deep breath and talked almost as fast as Pinkie Pie "I would like a double chocolate chip cupcake that is about four times bigger than a normal one with extra frosting and filled with chocolate pudding" Dylan took another deep breath "with rainbow colored and chocolate sprinkles on top and inside the cupcake."

Shadow looked at him with wide eyes asking "Seriously?"

"No." Dylan replied.

Shadows eyes went back to normal and said "Go sit down I'll get you something." Dylan and Andy shrugged and sat down.

After a few minutes Astral walked into the door and saw his older brother with his friend. Astral walked over next to them and asked "What did you get?"

The two shrugged, Andy said "Shadow Dash said that he will make us something."

Astral took a seat next to them waiting for the surprise Shadow Dash was going to bring out.

After a couple minutes of waiting Shadow said "Just a few more minutes."

Twilight walked in the door with her saddlebags on, she went up to the counter to talk to Pinkie Pie but then noticed Dylan, Andy, and Astral sitting down. She walked over to them and levitated a letter out of her saddlebags saying "Dylan, this letter came for you from Princess Celestia."

Dylan looked at Twilight confused "How does she know who I am?"

"Oh, I told her about what happened to you and your friends last night."

"Alrighty then…" Twilight put the letter on the table and Dylan opened it with his hooves, reading it in his head.

"_Dear Twilight,_

_Please give this letter to Dylan and his friends to read._

_From, Princess Celestia._

_Dear Dylan and friends,_

_I would you four and only you four to come to the Canterlot Castle at noon; I will be sending a Sky Chariot to the Golden Oaks library to pick you up._

_Sincerely Princess Celestia."_

Dylan looked at a clock that was on the wall, 11:30 AM. Dylan told Twilight "Twilight we are going to need to go to your library, a Sky Chariot was sent to pick us up at noon."

Twilight responded "Alright, I'll go tell my friends to get ready."

She started walking away when Dylan spoke up again, "No, it isn't you, your friends, my friends, and I, it is just for me and my friends."

Twilight had a confused look on her face, "Why is that?"

Dylan shrugged "I don't know that is all that put."

"Oh, well okay then." Twilight walked away as Shadow brought over a cake.

Shadow said "Happy birthday Dylan."

Dylan said "I may not know how long we were out by my birthday was like a month ago."

"I know but we didn't get to have cake."

"I can't argue with that logic."

Shadow, Dylan, Andy, and Astral all started eating the cake, Andy using his horn to levitate the cake to his mouth, while the others just face planted into their plate.

In the mist of eating cake Shadow swallowed and said to Astral "Astral, you know how you can move your body but you were never taught?"

Astral nodded, Shadow continued "Well feel where your shoulders would be then just moved down a bit, it's your wings."

Astral proceeded to do so; his wings flew open, Dylan being just low enough that he didn't get hit by the wing. Dylan said "Hey be careful with those."

His younger brother chuckled a bit closing his wings, "Sorry."

When they all finished Dylan looked up at the clock, 11:48. Dylan said "Oh, we gotta go guys."

Shadow asked "Why?"

Dylan hoofed Shadow the letter, he read it quickly then said "Alright let's go."

They all left the Corner and started walking to Twilights.

Halfway through the trip Astral kept opening and closing his wings, Shadow said to him "That's all I figured out; I still don't know how you're supposed to fly."

Astral got to thinking, with Pegasi; it's the same as birds, do both at the same time to keep flight. He did the motion with his wings once to see if he could get it, he succeeded. Astral started doing it faster and faster, he then started flying, he flew in front of the group excited he could do it.

Dylan was impressed, so was Andy, Shadow just asked "How are you doing that."

Astral landed, it was a bit rough because of his hoof. He responded "Just like a bird."

"Is that so? I'll do that some other time then."

They reached the Golden Oaks library, after a few moments so did the Sky Chariot. They all said bye to Twilight and Spike as they flew off to Canterlot.

15 minutes later they were dropped off, Andy and Dylan thanked them for taking us. They walked into the castle, 2 guards escorting them to the throne room.

When they reached there the doors were shut behind them, both Celestia and Luna were sitting on their thrones.

Celestia spoke up, "Dylan, Andy, Ben, Conner, I'm pretty sure you're wondering why I called you here."

Andy and Dylan were wondering that, but Astral Wings and Shadow Dash were wondering how she knows their names.

Celestia continued, "I have called you four here because I wanted to say I know exactly who you all really are."

Dylan responded "How do you know this?"

Celestia replied "Because I am the one who brought you all here."

The group was confused.

Celestia started speaking once more "If you will follow me I will explain everything."

She walked to the secret door and unlocked it with her horn; after the door opened they all walked inside. "You see, Equestria was a nice place, until one day soon a monster will come. This unknown monster will wipe out Equestria if you don't stop it."

Astral said "What about the Elements of Harmony."

"The Elements are strong, but they don't always work." Pointing to one of the windows Celestia said "The monster will wipe out the Elements, badly injuring them." Pointing to another "That is where you four come in, four ponies from another world, another form, will conquer the monstrous beast."

Shadow pointed out "But there are six ponies there."

"I know this, you will befriend these ponies, and soon after that, the attack will come."

Celestia then finished explaining the prophecy then started explaining how she knows that to them it is just a show, and that they are actually humans.

The four of them left in the Sky Chariot knowing their responsibilities.

**Note from the author: I have heard your 2 pleas, I have made the chapter longer [insert Fluttershy yay here]. Also, if you have an OC in this and I am making your character not act a way you would like PM me.**

**For example if you said that your OC isn't that affectionate and I say "He then started hugging her tight" tell me, and I will try to change it to more your liking**


	6. New Ponies

Astral, Dylan, Andy, and Shadow got off the Sky Chariot to be met by Twilight. As the Sky Chariot left Twilight asked the group "So what did Princess Celestia want to talk about?"

Dylan looked at his friends, they softly shook their heads. Dylan responded "She just wanted to see how everything was for us and how we are doing so far away from home. I'm pretty sure I speak for all of us when I say we like it more here."

The rest of the group said in sync, Astral said "Totally."

Shadow replied "Yeah."

Andy responded "Most definite."

Twilight said "Well I am very glad you all like Ponyville. What did you think about doing for the rest of the day?"

Dylan spoke for all of them "I'm not sure, maybe we'll just go wonder around, maybe make a few friends."

"Well alright then, I'll leave you to do that." Twilight said before walking inside.

Dylan turned to his friends and said "Alright we should look for those two ponies and tell them what Princess Celestia told us about the monster."

Astral said "Okay but how do we know who to look for?"

Andy spoke up "I remember what one looks like, dark blue coat, black mane and tail, Pegasus, short tail, flattened, combed down mane."

Dylan responded "Like BronyDanceParty's mane?"

"Exactly what I'm talking about."

"Alright, I remember what the other looks like, dark coat like Princess Luna's, silver mane and tail, the tail looked a bit like Rainbow Dash's, Pegasus, do you guys play the game Kingdom Hearts?"

Astral and Ben said "Yeah." While Andy said "No."

Dylan started explaining "Well his mane looked like Riku's from Kingdom Hearts; his hair was just spiked every which way."

Andy nodded acknowledging Dylan.

The group started walking off to find the ponies that will be needed to help, after a few steps Astral stopped. Dylan noticed this and asked his younger brother "Astral, what's wrong?"

Coming up with the only logical question, "We have a small plan, find the ponies right?" Astral started, "But as soon as we find them, what are we gonna tell them 'The fate of Equestria is in your hooves listen to us we aren't insane'?"

Dylan, Andy, and Shadow all pondered this question. Not being able to come up with a proper solution with that Shadow said "We will cross that road when we get to it, but for now we need to find those ponies. We don't know when the attack will happen, and we don't know how hard it will be."

Dylan responded "Shadow is right, if the Elements of Harmony can't defeat the monster, we have to expect the worst."

The four started moving again, searching for the help they're going to need. As Dylan, Andy, Astral, and Shadow were walking Dylan lost is hoofing and fell on the ground from tripping over his own hoof. The others started laughing, Dylan said "It's not like you never tripped on your own hoof once…"

The laughter quickly died down as Dylan got up and the four started walking again.

After a few minutes of walking a blur of dark blue zipped by the group, making them spin and fall. The Pegasus pony saw what he did and stopped, he walked back to the group and said "Hey you guys alright? Sorry about that, didn't see you there."

The four got up trying to maintain their balance while, Dylan fell back down, Dylan replied "Well, besides the fact we are so dizzy we can't stand straight, you we're fine."

Astral saw who the pony was, coat color like Luna's, hair like Riku, tail like Rainbow, silver coloring, Pegasus. Astral whispered to his friends _"That's one of the ponies."_

"Once again I'm sorry," the Pegasus started "my name is, Lightning Moonlight."

"Nice to meet you, Lightning, my name is Dylan," replied Dylan.

"Astral Wings," said Astral.

"Shadow Dash," responded Shadow.

"Andy Rust," finished Andy.

"Well, I'll be off then," said Lightning.

"Wait, we gotta tell you something," replied Shadow.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well," Dylan started, "this may sound a bit strange, but, we need your help for something that will help out all of Equestria."

"What do you mean by that, Dylan," Lightning asked in confusion.

The group started telling him about the prophecy that, Princess Celestia told them. While, Lightning just sat there and listened to their story. When the group finished speaking, Lightning just thought about the story for a moment.

"Well, the ponies you described do look like me and my friend, Star Blitz. He is shy around some new ponies but is great when you get to know him, I always know when he is around, isn't that right, Star Blitz?"

A dark blue Pegasus fell out of a nearby tree from hearing his name. The pony walked over next to, Lightning. "Hi, my name is, uh, Star Blitz," Star Blitz voice got softer and quieter throughout the sentence.

"So, is what you said true? A monster is going to destroy the town and not even the Elements of Harmony can defeat it, but we can," Lightning asked.

The group nodded, while Dylan said, "I know that it doesn't seem like we can, but if we work together we can do this," Dylan put his hoof into the middle of the group and said, "for Equestia."

Each following what Dylan did while talking, Astral said, "For Equestria."

Then followed, Shadow, Andy, then, Lightning, Star still hasn't done it.

Lightning said to his friend, "Come on Star Blitz, we can do this."

Star Blitz put his hoof in slowly and softly said with hesitance, "For, Equestria?"

**Note from the author: SORRY FOR NO UPDATE! I'm so sorry, I had major Writer's Block on this and couldn't think of a way on how they met the new ponies, but obviously I have, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note from the author: sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got lazy. Also I was camping.**

The group of now 6 started walking in the direction of Sugarcube Corner, Star Blitz asked Dylan, "So you told us that the monster would be coming soon after you found us?"

Dylan nodded, "That's what the princess told us, but she is a lot older, probably over 1,000, soon to her may be a year here."

Shadow Dash chimed in, "But we need to be ready for whenever it comes, be it next week, next month, next year, or even next decade."

Star Blitz asked another question, "How big did you say it was?"

Dylan replied, "I didn't, but judging by the size on the window, memorial, things, it will be pretty big."

Star Blitz started shaking.

Lightning Moonlight put his foreleg over his friend's shoulder, "Don't worry Star Blitz, we can do this, you just need to believe you can do it*

Star Blitz was still shaking all the way to Sugarcube Corner.

When the group arrived Shadow Dash said, "I need to get to work, catch up with you guys later."

The 5 waved goodbye to them and found a table to sit at. After a few moments of sitting Fluttershy walked in and ordered a cupcake. Star Blitz saw her and buried his head into his hooves.

Lightning asked, "Star Blitz, what's wrong?"

The voice was muffled but Lightning could make it out, "That yellow mare over there…"

Lightning looked over his shoulder and saw Fluttershy, he looked back at his friend, "What about her?"

"I kind of-" the rest being too muffled for Lightning to hear.

"You kind of what?"

Star Blitz whispered into Lightning's ear, _"I kind of have a crush on her"_

"Then why do you go ask her out?"

Star Blitz did a quiet scream, "What?! I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Lightning asked completely confused.

"I-I… I just can't do it."

"You know what, you don't have to do it," Lightning stood up and started walking over to Fluttershy.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Star Blitz asked doing a quiet scream.

Star Blitz, Dylan, Andy, and Astral all watched Lightning, he started talking to Fluttershy.

"Oh no, what is he doing?!" Star Blitz buried his head in his hooves again.

Moments later Lightning came back, "Star Blitz, I got you a date with her, 8 PM at the field by the lake."

"What? You actually got me… a date with Fluttershy?" Star Blitz asked very confused.

"Yup, just don't be late."

"O-Okay," Star Blitz responded.

An awkward silence fell over the group as Dylan said, "I'm gonna go see if Applejack needs help on the apple farm," he proceeded to get up and walk out of Sugarcube Corner.

"I gotta go to, I should work on my drawings," Andy said getting up and heading to the boutique.

A mint colored unicorn with a cream coat colored earth pony came walking by to leave and the group heard the conversation, the earth pony said, "Lyra, you know they don't exist."

The mint colored pony who Lightning and Star Blitz guessed was Lyra said, "I know their real Bon-Bon, you have to trust me, humans are out there."

They left the building and Shadow Dash that was behind the counter started chuckling to himself. Astral got curious and walked up to him, "What's so funny Shadow?"

"All the Fanfictions and stories about Lyra are true, she does believe in humans," Shadow responded.

**Place: Sweet Apple Acres**

Dylan walked into the apple farm seeing Big Macintosh plowing fields and Applejack bucking apples. Dylan walked up to the mare bucking apples and said, "Hey Applejack."

"Hey Sugarcube," she responded bucking the tree.

Sounding a bit nervous Dylan managed to get out, "So, Applejack, would you, maybe, like to, go out, tonight?"

Applejack stopped bucking the apple trees and thought about Dylan's question. Applejack pondered the question for a few moments then responded, "Well I have to buck these apple trees all day… but what the hay, sure," she smiled.

With the answer Dylan smiled too, he said, "How about 8?"

"It's a date."

**Place: Carousel Boutique**

As Andy walked into the boutique he saw Rarity looking at the book of his drawings that he had under his pillow. "Where did you find that Rarity?"

"It was under you bed Darling," she responded still looking at the book, "I'm not one to snoop but when I saw the drawings I just had to check them out, they're fabulous."

"Well can I please have it back, it is where I keep all my personal drawings," Andy asked.

"These drawings are too wonderful I need to check all the pages," Rarity reached the blank pages and started flipping through the book.

"Please can I have my book back?" Andy sounded very nervous and was about to blush.

Rarity reached the last page and saw the half-finished picture of her, she moved the book down and started blushing, "Do you really feel this way about me?"

Andy had a deep shade of crimson on his face and slowly nodded.

Rarity tackled Andy in a hug. Andy was confused, "You're, not mad?"

Rarity looked at him smiling, "Why would I be mad Darling? A wonderful stallion drawing a beautiful picture of me is not something to be mad about."

"You-You think I'm, wonderful?" Andy asked starting to smile.

Slightly blushing Rarity responded with a, "Mhmm."

Andy responded with no words, but instead a kiss to Rarity as he returned the embrace Rarity had on him.

Rarity broke the kiss and said, "Maybe we should go on an actual first date first."

Andy responded, "Yeah, we should… what time is good for you?"

"How about 8 o'clock?"

"Sounds like a plan," Andy started kissing Rarity again.

**Note from the author: a chapter about asking, and next a chapter about dating. Let's find out how it all goes for our out-of-this-world heroes in the next chapter. See you then!**


	8. Chapter 8

As time passed on the clocks showed 7:55 PM. Dylan and Applejack were going to a secret spot only Applejack knew about. Andy and Rarity were going on a picnic on a hill with an ocean view. However Star Blitz, wanted to be a tree.

"Come on Star Blitz you'll be fine just come down," Lightning called to his scared friend.

"But I don't want to do a bad first impression and mess up the entire thing..." Star Blitz responded.

"You wanna know what will make a good first impression Star Blitz?"

Star Blitz poked his head out of the leaves, "What?"

"Showing up for you date on time, come on it's almost 8 PM."

Star Blitz pulled his head back into the tree, "I'm not going, I don't want to mess this up with Fluttershy."

Lightning got tired of arguing and flew up to his nervous friend and started flying to where the date was planned. Star Blitz still not wanting to go.

Lightning pulled Star Blitz to a forest area near the field. He pushed Star Blitz forward and he saw Fluttershy who was sitting on a picnic blanket. Just waiting patiently for Star Blitz. Star Blitz was about to run back into the forest when Fluttershy saw him, Star Blitz heart pounded, he knew he couldn't leave now that Fluttershy saw him.

Star Blitz started walking towards her, slowly but surely. Star Blitz legs were almost trembling, almost visibly shaking.

Star Blitz arrived at the picnic blanket and sat down, he was too afraid to say anything. Fluttershy was the one to speak first, "So… Star Blitz is it?" Star Blitz nodded slightly, "When your friend, Lightning told me about you… I figured you would be a nice stallion. I normally would have said no to this but you seemed very… nice."

Star Blitz can't believe that she actually said yes when she usually says no. Star Blitz finally having to courage to talk now he said, "Well that was nice of you."

"Well we should start eating now, shouldn't we?" Fluttershy motioned to the picnic basket.

"Yeah I think we should."

"Sorry, I never gone on a date before…"

"Its fine, me neither."

They both shared a small grin as Fluttershy started unpacking the food.

**Place: Hill**

Rarity and Andy walked to a spot Rarity was talking about. They arrived at a grassy hill with the ocean to the left of them, they walked up the hill as Rarity put the blanket down, wearing a scarf to match it. They both sat down on the blanket and Andy put the picnic basket in the middle of it and started pulling out the food. Only the finest food of all of Ponyville.

Most of it however being just tiny sandwiches, but it was enough for them.

**Place: side of a mountain**

"How much farther?" Dylan asked Applejack as they continued scaling a mountain. Applejack was pulling a wagon with a picnic basket and picnic blanket.

"Not much farther from here," Applejack responded.

"You said that about five minutes ago."

"You're not getting tired are ya?" Applejack looked back at Dylan smirking.

"Of course not," Dylan said, "I used to hike all the time back where I come from."

"Then stop complaining so much," Applejack looked forward, "here we go, follow me."

Applejack disappeared behind bushes. Dylan followed behind and passed through the bushes, Dylan saw Applejack walking near a cliff, setting down the picnic blanket. "What's so special about this spot?" Dylan asked sitting down on the picnic blanket, Dylan subconsciously looked over the edge of the cliff seeing it go down for miles. Dylan, being afraid of heights, didn't like sitting on the edge of the cliff.

"You'll see when the sun goes down." Applejack sat on the picnic blanket next to Dylan, pulling out apple related foods.

"Apples, Apple Fritters, Apple Dumplings, Apple Cider," Dylan started naming the foods that Applejack took out. Dylan noticed the same thing about all of them, "is there anything non-apple related you packed?"

Applejack unpacked the last item, a single bottle of water. "Yup, water."

"I can only guess that was for if we needed some on the hike up here?"

"Yeah. You know," Applejack started, "not many ponies would ask a mare like me out, since not a lot of ponies like to get there hooves dirty or hike up a mountain like this."

"Well I'm out of this world," Dylan smiled at Applejack, who then returned it.

Applejack started eating an Apple Fritter as Dylan started an Apple.

_Since there are three different dates we are going to see how they play out one by one as time progresses, meaning that time will not be change through-out the dates, but which one we see are. You'll find out what I mean soon enough._

**Date: Star Blitz**

As the night started rolling in up in the sky, a slight breeze picked up. "I'm having a wonderful time Star Blitz," Fluttershy said.

"So am I," Star Blitz said with a smile.

Fluttershy slightly shivered, "It's getting cold out here…"

Star Blitz got up from his spot and sat next to Fluttershy, putting his foreleg around her. They both smiled at each other.

Fluttershy leaned over and kissed Star Blitz on the cheek, blushing brightly.

Star Blitz hugged and kissed Fluttershy, blushing so much you could mistake his fur on his face was red.

**Date: Andy**

"This has been a wonderful time Rarity," Andy said.

The food was gone, Andy and Rarity were sitting next to each other, and Andy had his foreleg around Rarity.

"Yes it has, and we have this marvelous sunset," Rarity responded.

They both looked in the sun's direction, then up at the beautiful sky art. As the sun went down they packed up and started to go home.

**Date: Dylan**

The wind from that altitude was harsher than the one on the ground, Applejacks Stetson flew off her head due to the wind power. As Applejack stood up to get it Dylan raised his hoof and caught it, putting it on his head, smiling as Applejack.

Applejack walked over next to Dylan and sat down, Applejack then proceeded to lean against Dylan.

Dylan didn't care he was on a cliff anymore, all he cared about was Applejack. Dylan –minutes later– softly moved Applejack off of him, she looked at Dylan confused. Dylan just smiled and kissed her.

Applejack hugged Dylan and kissed him back, pushing him onto his back and lying down on him.

They broke the kiss for a moment and smiled at each other. Applejack gave Dylan a small kiss and rested her head under his. Dylan started hugging Applejack, they both fell asleep minutes later.

**Date: Star Blitz**

After finally realizing how late it got Star Blitz and Fluttershy started cleaning up, Fluttershy started walking back to her cottage with Star Blitz following behind.

When they arrived at her cottage Star Blitz said, "I guess this is where we part…"

"Yeah…" Fluttershy looked down with a frown, her ears perked up as she got an idea, she looked at Star Blitz and said "or you could stay here for the night."

"Really?" Star Blitz asked somewhat excited.

"Yeah, it's dark out and I don't want you hurt."

"Okay," Star Blitz responded. They went inside and Fluttershy went to her bedroom, laying down on her bed she motioned for Star Blitz to join, which he proceeded to do.

As they started to cuddle under the blanket they soon fell asleep.


End file.
